Happy Endings and Happier Beginnings
by SassQueenHistoriaReiss
Summary: Maleficent finally understands her feelings towards the blonde she has taken care of for so long but is it too late now that Aurora found out about the curse!
1. Chapter 1

Movie:Maleficent (2014)  
>Characters:MaleficentAurora  
>Genre:Romance<br>Title:Happy Endings and Happier Beginnings.  
>Summery:Maleficent finally understands her feelings towards the blonde she has taken care of for so long but is it too late now that Aurora found out about the curse?!<p>

Chapter 1

It was a dark day for the evil beloved Aurora had finally found out about the curse bestowed upon her from her "god mother".Maleficent was inevitable knew that the beautiful blonde would sooner or later find out about the curse,though The Evil Fairy wished it was later rather than sighed didn't want an emotional attachment to the blonde but she grew to like her,to adore her even love her.

The thought sent shivers down the tall woman's had loved once an it brought her only heart ache and the loss of her Stefan was a greedy man yes,but his daughter was differed from was kind and gentle and not egoistic at knew Aurora well and she knew the blonde couldn't bring herself to hate the fairy but the way Aurora reacted when she found out about the spell made Maleficent doubt her knowledge about the girl.

She wished that someday Aurora would forgive her and maybe give her a second hoped, desperately so that Aurora would come back to she knew,deep down in her heart,that Aurora didn't want to come back to had lost Aurora's trust and it would take a very long time for her to fix what she she knew she could never get that polished piece of fine pottery even if she glued all the broken pieces Aurora back would be the hardest thing she could think of.

On the other side of the thorn wall Aurora ran to her felt betrayed and could have she trusted such a dark person as the horned hated the evil fairy that had broken her tripped on a root of a very old sat on the ground letting her tears flood her cried her heart out."Why?!"That was the question filling Auroras did Maleficent not tell her?!Why didn't Maleficent lift the curse cased upon her?!Why did Maleficent even curse her in the first place?!Why?!Why?!Why?!

What had a just born done to anger the fairy so much she had cursed her?!She hated the fact that she was foolish enough to trust the dark hated herself for it...She finally stopped her tears and headed for her entered the house and sighed going directly into her collapsed on the bed and started crying once hugged her pillow and caught the makeshift baby bottle Maleficent had sent to her when she was remembered how she would send the black crow Diaval to her to feed her and send her to remembered when she was a child and when she first met the horned those were so beautiful and remembered how hard the fairy had tried to shoo her away but she wouldn't remembered how much adoration was in the tall woman's eyes when she looked into wiped away her tears when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello dear!How are you feeling?!"Flora asked as Aurora gave her a forced smile.

"Aurora dear we-"

"-have something important-"

"-to tell you!"The fairies finished each others sentences as Aurora looked at them with uncertainty.  
>"You will be going to the castle later on this evening..."Fauna said as Aurora smile a least she gets to meet her parents."...And your getting married!"Auroras happiness shattered at the thought of leaving the evil she hated her for not telling her about the curse but she wanted to fix their relationship once again!How could she do that in the confines of the big castle her father,the king,lived in much less when she was married and was expected to produce a heir to the throne.<p>

She was devastated at the thought of being in that castle away from quickly stormed out leaving behind three stunned ran and ran to the only shelter she ran for the thorn'd caught her attention making her stop in her looked at the source of her curiosity and slowly walked to was a spinning wheel,she'd never seen one only read about them in the few books the fairies allowed her to moved closer her curiosity growing she knew of these spinning wheels she had never seen or touched one before in her reached out her she touched the needle pricking her finger in the she looked at the blood droplet she felt her head start to lighten and suddenly everything became black.

The fairies,who were running after the blonde,quickly ran to help took her in their arms and carried her to the castle where the king and prince awaited her.

As soon as the king saw her he sent her to the highest tower in the castle and sent more then twenty men to guard said in the bed of silk laid Aurora the beautiful girl with hair of sunshine and lips red that shamed the red red rose awaiting for her true love to come and save her.

Meanwhile,in the land of magic where Maleficent resided,things were headed for the anger,pain and sorrow was evident in her quickly stood and called for her faithful servant.  
>"Diaval!"She called and the crow came flying to her."Find me Aurora!"He bowed his head and flied high and low to look for the beautiful searched the woods and all the surrounding towns but he did now see a trace of the stopped for a moment to catch his breath and saw two pesant girls talking about some heroic prince and true heard them talking about the as well give it a flew through the windows and searched all the castle before coming accross the blonde sleeping peacfully.<p>

"Well?!"The crow cracked and a frown tugged Malifecient's was she frowning?!An evil laugh should be filling the room not dead silence!She exhaled and looked sadly at the didn't want the curse to be wanted Aurora to live a happy life!A life filled with love and happiness!But because of her Aurora would sleep until is unless her true love finds and kisses her!A smile tugged her lips and her face lit up!She knew what she had to do!She turned Diaval into a dragon and rode to the was going to save the blonde!

A arrow crossed the evil fairy's steered away from the incoming shower of flaming went left and right trying to pass but to no couldn't wretched guards made sure of snarled and Attacked the knights with a green lightning bolt sending them flying in all evil fairy smirked and advanced to the flew quickly and in a few minutes she had arrived at the tower it open with her magic she entered the room just as Prince Philip was kissing broke the kiss but Aurora didn't stir.

"Damn it wake up!"He slapped the blonde making Maleficent growl lowly."How am I going to unite our kingdoms now huh you wretch!"just as he was about to strike again Maleficent grabbed his hand forcefully and threw him on the side.

"Don't touch her ever agin!"She hissed at him as he drew his sword.

"This is all your fault you god damn witch!"He lunged forward but Maleficent strikes again this time his iron blade touching Maleficent's arm slicing is clutched her wound quickly healing anger soon turned into fury as she attacked the prince head on.

"You unworthy,self centered,egoistic wimp!"She yelled at the poor prince who desperately crawled backwards into a grabbed his cape and pulled him out of the tower locking the stood in front of the beautiful felt guilt rush up her felt sorry for doing this to what had turned to become the love of her life."I'm sorry I did this to you Aurora!I was angry and wanted revenge!You stole what little remained of my heart!"She hesitated for a if what she felt for the blonde wasn't true love?!No she knew she loved the blonde but what about she love her back?!She knew Aurora loved her but did she love her romantically?!Well only one way to find out!She thought as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Aurora' felt electricity running through her reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and looked at Aurora tears on her felt her heart brake when Aurora hadn't woken turned away from the blonde.

"Hello fairy godmother!"She heard Aurora's voice from behind her as her heart swiftly turned around and her face lit up,the tears of sadness turning into tears of smiled at the blonde and the blonde smiled back.

"Hello beastie.I thought I would never see that smile again!"Maleficent said hugging the blonde sniffled into the girls chest and Aurora smiled and rubbed the evil fairy's horns.

"Shhh it's ok!Im ok!"Aurora cooed into Maleficent's ear as the woman cried her heart her sob's stopped Maleficent looked into Aurora'S leaned in and connected their foreheads.

"Aurora I love you so much!I have loved you since you were a child but now it's developed into something more!Aurora I can't imagine living without you!Please Aurora would you give me the pleasure of courting you?!"

"Of course my dear Maleficent!I have just realized my feelings for you myself!I love you too my lovely Fairy!"With that they shared a long kiss. Kiss that held all the passion they had for each-other for all these years.

Breaking the kiss Maleficent takes Aurora's hand and runs out out of the room Diaval following as they arrived at an opening in the caste a iron net fell on top of Maleficent.

"Finally you will meet your doom!"A manly voice with a heavy Irish accent said.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Movie:Maleficent (2014)  
>Characters:MaleficentAurora  
>Genre:Romance<br>Title:Happy Endings And Happier Beginnings  
>Summery:Maleficent finally understands her feelings towards the blonde she has taken care of for so long but is it too late now that Aurora found out about the curse?!<p>

Chapter 2

"Finally you will meet your doom!"A manly voice with a heavy Irish accent said.

Maleficent glared daggers at the armored didn't have the strength to fight managed to Will herself into turning Diaval into a dragon again.  
>He spat fire at the knights in front of him freeing Maleficent from her confinements.<p>

"RUN AURORA!"Maleficent yelled as Aurora hesitated but obeyed running up a flight of stairs and locking herself in a got up and tried to run away but she was looked at her side and Diaval was put on the ground iron chains keeping him that moment she feared she might never see her beloved Aurora again.

"How does it feel?!To be the Fearing creature?!"The man in armor said as Maleficent glared at was all his Stefan hadn't broken her heart she wouldn't have cursed Aurora and she wouldn't have lost her wings!

Inside the room Aurora breathed quickly turned around hearing rattling from behind looked at the glass box in was inside got closer to the glass box and wiped a part of it clean looking at the contents her eyes went got behind the glass box and pushed it until it fell on the floor and shattered freeing it's contents.

Maleficent glared at the man in front of her as he was about to deliver the final knew this was probably the end of her but she would not go down without a his hands on the sword Stefan walked closer and raised his sword in the air but was stunned by a bright light coming from behind the evil eyes went wide as she felt something attach on her turned her head and saw her beautiful wings she knew those wings weren't just beautiful,they were strong as she was going to show Stefan just how strong they were.

Getting on her feet she quickly adjusted to the flew into the knights that were holding down Diaval and went straight for the unfortunately wouldn't go down that easily!He grabbed a chain and looped it over Maleficent's leg making her lose her balance for a flew around the room as Diaval filled it with fire but King Stefan wouldn't let had an flew to the massive window shattering winced her leg burning as the iron chain burnt her flew into a tower King Stefan's grip finally failing quickly took away the chain and grabbed Stefan by his glared at the king ready to kill stopped thinking of what Aurora would think of her if she killed her father.

"This is over!"She declared angrily as she walked Stefan wouldn't take attacked from behind sending them both over the edge of the fell for the struggled and finally broke free of the flew into the air as the king fell to his went back to the castle as she saw Diaval and Aurora waiting for smiled at the two.

"what about my father?"Aurora asked as Maleficent looked down.  
>She didn't have any way of explaining what she did not kill her father but how was she going to make Aurora believe that?!Aurora smiled at Maleficent."It's ok!I understand!"She said giving the fairy a quickly hugged back nuzzling into Aurora's honestly did love the blonde girl.<p>

A smile tugged Diaval's mistress had finally found true was so very happy for his made his mistress very very walked to the two as Maleficent turned him into a them a group hug he told them it was probably time to him into a crow Maleficent took Aurora into her arms and flew away from the castle.

The sun had risen and Aurora looked how Maleficent brought down her wall of thorns and took of her was so very proud of her smiled as she reached the tree Aurora was currently sitting under."Hello beastie!"she greeted as she sat down near Aurora.

"Hello Maleficent!"Aurora giggled at the playful nickname she was scooted closer to her true love and rested her head on the taller woman's shoulders."Thank you!For all of this!"Aurora said feeling the other woman's cheek on her head."I...I love you!"Aurora blushed lightly as Maleficent smiled.

"I love you too beastie!"She muttered as she fell giggled softly and slowly dozed off herself with a smile on her heard soft whispers of her name.

"Aurora...Beastie wake up..."She slowly opened her eyes to look at a smiling Maleficent."We have a coronation to attend to!"She said as Aurora yawned cutely and took Aurora's hand and walked to the coronation ceremony.

"This crown is for Aurora for which we have sacrificed the best sixteen years of our lives..."Maleficent shot them a glare as they brought her the crown of golden flowers."...right!"They said in unison flying away.

"Our kingdoms are united!"Maleficent smiled as she put the crown on Aurora's subjects all cheered."your new queen!"Maleficent said as Aurora smiled a smile Maleficent took Aurora's hand."Your new beautiful queen!"She whispered enough for only the two of them to blushed as she giggled and kissed the taller woman's smiled as the two left and went to the cottage Aurora used to live in.

"This will be our new home!"She said as Maleficent smiled."But we need to fix it up a little!"Aurora said as Maleficent put her hand in front of her lips ready to use her took her hand."No magic!"She said as Maleficent groaned and mumbled smiled as they went got into something more comfortable than her usual dress deciding to wear man blushed at seeing her love in such clothes.

The jobs were split in go the woodwork on the outside and Aurora the cleaning on the finished by getting caught on millions of occasions using magic and Aurora scolding they finished they retired to the bedroom which Aurora had arranged beautifully with red curtains and a king sized bed in the middle covered in silk bed sheets. 


	3. Chapter 3

Movie:Maleficent (2014)  
>Characters:MaleficentAurora  
>Genre:Romance<br>Title:Happy Endings And Happier Beginings  
>Summery:Maleficent finally understands her feelings towards the blonde she has taken care of for so long but is it too late now that Aurora found out about the curse?!<p>

Chapter 3

Maleficent smiled as she laid on the bed of waited patiently for Aurora to come out of the bathroom."Hey beautiful!"A husky voice caught Maleficent's looked at the blonde girl standing in beautiful pink lace panties and smirked as she swayed her hips walking towards a stunned and blushing on her own words Maleficent decided to remain silent and only gulped audibly."Thank you for helping out previously!I think such a good girl deserves a reward don't you agree?!"Refusing to trust her own words the brunette only nodded.A smirk adored Aurora's face as she crawled on top of a flustered would have thought that such a Strong and powerful evil fairy would come undone at the sight of Aurora in those ever so revealing panties and leaned closer kissing the older woman the later didn't respond to the kiss Aurora looked at her with concerned and doubtful eyes."D-Did I move to fast?!I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to..."Her voice cracked and Maleficent leaned in and took Aurora's lips with her 's eyes widened in surprise but she kissed back eagerly.

The kiss broke and Maleficent gave a small smiled back and closed her leaned in kissing the smaller girl a bit more let out a small fueled by this Maleficent deepened the kiss letting her hands roam the small princess's body as her clothes magically started disappearing.

Maleficent's hand were on the blonde's hips as she kissed the previous deeply,playing with Maleficent's broke the kiss the demand for o2 in her system panted as Maleficent smiled and started licking and suckling on her one swift movement the blonde princess was under the evil a grin Maleficent bent down her hands behind Aurora's back unclasping her Aurora a kiss she moved down kissing every inch of flesh she could reached the valley between Aurora's breasts and left her love mark making the girl under her moaning smirked as she licked and nibbled on Aurora's left nipple while pinching her right exiting moans of approval from the swirled her tongue around Aurora's nipple and finally let go of it with a loud pop before doing the same to the other nipple.

Maleficent smirked and started kissing down the other girl's abdomen,nipping at every bit of flesh she found,making Aurora moan under reached Aurora's panties and hooked her fingers on the lace ready to pull them down.

"Can I?!"The tall woman asked as Aurora blushed deeply and nodded mutely not trusting her smiled and pulled down Aurora's panties leaving her naked under the evil fairy."Your so very beautiful my sweet Aurora!"She smiled lovingly as they shared a small moved down kissing and licking the inside of Aurora's thighs exiting moans from the younger almost screamed when the taller woman's tongue reached deep inside her started to suckle on Aurora's swollen clitoris her hands around the younger girls hips keeping her from bucking her worked wonders as Aurora moaned louder and louder with each swirl of Maleficent's couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah..!I'm cumming!I'm cumming!"Aurora screamed as she grabbed on to Maleficent's hair screaming as she came all over her lovers smirked and lapped up all the remaining cum.

"You came so much!"Maleficent teased before giving Aurora a smell peck on the lips and getting out of bed to clean herself leaving a blushing Aurora behind.

Once Maleficent returned she was already asleep her hand reached out on Maleficent's tall woman walked to their king sized bed and slid under the covers spooning Aurora from behind using her wings as bed but surely Maleficent was consumed by sleep.

The morning sun had risen as its rays entered the dark bedroom of the two yawned stretching as much as she could while wrapped in Maleficent's smiled a bit looking at the sleeping brunette."My lover..."She whispered as she shifted to leave the bed leaving a groaning Maleficent behind went to the bathroom cleaning herself leaned down to wash her face when she felt warm familiar arms around her leaned up and smiled at the mirror which reflected a very sleepy Maleficent resting her chin on Aurora's shoulder.

"Come back to bed!It's too early to be awake my dear!"Maleficent said letting out a small giggled and turned around to face her tall lover.

"It is already Half past ten my love!"Aurora giggled as Maleficent nuzzled her neck.

"Hmm"She hummed in stayed like that for a moment enjoying each-others moment however was ruined by Diaval.

"Mistress!"She groaned as she told them they were in the quickly flew to them obviously not effected by the fact that they were blushed and Maleficent remained stoic."Mistress hunters on the northern seek to find the treasures of this country!"Diaval informed as Maleficent looked at the ground angrily clenching her fists.

"Do humans honestly never learn?!"She groaned as clothes appeared on her body by angrily walked away leaving behind a shocked wanted to yell wait but the evil witch was out of the window flying to the north wing of their quickly put on some clothes and quickly ran out of the house getting on her horse and riding after the fairy which proved to be quite hard seeing as the fairy had magnificent was Maleficent going?!

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Movie:Maleficent (2014)  
>Characters:MaleficentAurora  
>Genre:Romance<br>Title:Happy Endings And Happier Beginnings  
>Summery:Maleficent finally understands her feelings towards the blonde she has taken care of for so long but is it too late now that Aurora found out about the curse?!<p>

Chapter 4

Maleficent groaned clearly annoyed beyond was angry at the humans who had dared step into her kingdom with malice looked down the Moor kingdom and stopped right in front of the humans that had dared try to steal from her."Humans!"She roared with the voice that could make even the bravest of men cower in three or four men turned around to look at the angry fairy."You are trespassing in the Moors country!If you wish to live begone from our land and never set foot in it again!"She warned making one of the men back away and run for his life.

"He's such a coward!"One of the men roared."Get back here you wimp!"He yelled but the running man never looked back.

"Begone human before I have to resort into measures I do not want to use!"Maleficent growled out making the man in front of her gulp.

"You do not frighten me witch!"He yelled as Maleficent prepared a green fire ball.

"Wait!Maleficent don't!"Aurora called getting off her horse and running to stand in front of the man."Let him be!Please!"She asked as Maleficent sighed and nodded the fire ball disappearing."And you kind sir please do not call her such demeaning names!She is the ruler of this kingdom and she has every right to be mad at you for trespassing let alone trying to steal her treasure!"Aurora said making the taller man grumble and go for his things and packed her rode off disappearing into the had him followed by Diaval to make ire he didn't just hide out somewhere in the receiving an ok from Diaval Maleficent finally relaxed her shoulders and let out a breath she didn't know she was landed on the ground next to Aurora who smiled at her.

"Are you not mad?"Maleficent asked intrigued.

"No of course not!You did nothing wrong!That treasure hunter was the one at fault but he's gone so let's not dwell in the past!"Aurora said with a heartwarming smile making Maleficent smile and hug her deeply snuggling her nose in Aurora's she slowly and reluctantly let go Maleficent noticed that Aurora was blushing deeply.A proud and satisfactory grin spread her face as she leaned down kissing the blonde girl's giggled while her blush intensified.

"We should head back!We didn't get much sleep last night and you might be tired."Maleficent said as Aurora nodded a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Maeby just a quick little nap!"Aurora said as Maleficent took her in her arms bridal emediatly fell asleep making Maleficent's heart grow warm and she entered their house and put Aurora to bed she thought about how lucky she was she had met the blonde girl and found a special place in that big heart Aurora didn't know how things would go for the future but for now she knew Aurora was the happy ending she had worked to hard for.

~The End~


End file.
